For energy-constrained systems like wireless sensor nodes, ultra-low power clock generation is important. Such sensor nodes may operate in an active mode and a sleep mode. In sleep mode, a timer is required to know when to wake up the system. This timer should consume ultra-low power. Additionally, many industrial applications require the wireless sensor nodes to function reliably over varying temperatures. Meeting such a temperature stability with a limited power budget is therefore important for building wireless sensor nodes.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Corresponding reference numerals may indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.